flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinte Uber
Day 9 I think it’s been nine days since I’ve been stuck in this car. I’ve survived off of snacks I have in my backpack; thank goodness I brought it with me. I have to rewrite this every time the loop restarts and I’m getting tired of it. To whoever finds this notebook, I don’t know where I am or if this will ever end, but I just want to leave. I was hungry. It just so happened my friend Dan sent me a text to meet him at Subway for a bite to eat and a quick game of chess. He knows he beats me at it half the time, but I was getting better and was starving so I asked if he was paying and he said yes. I don’t have a car because I can’t afford it, and I didn’t feel like skateboarding, so I decided to get an Uber. I’ve gotten one before and it worked pretty well, so why not do it again? I opened the app, put out a request, and Uber showed up very quickly (less than 5 minutes even). I got in the back the back of the car and told him where to go. We have three Subways so I had to tell him which one to go to. He nodded and looked in his rear view mirror. He had sunglasses on so I couldn’t see his eyes, but I didn’t really care. To get to the Subway I was meeting Dan at, there’s a shortcut to get there and there are trees on both side of the road. It’s a really beautiful view but it’s not too long. It lasts for about 4 to 5 minutes before you start seeing a bunch of buildings. I noticed something was off when all I saw were the trees; it seemed as if it lasted forever. I asked the driver what was going on but there was no reply. “Can you hear me?” I said. He just looked at me through his rear view and the car continued to go. The trees seemed like they would never end and I don’t think they ever will. After multiple tries trying to get the driver to answer, I then took out my phone and tried to text my friend. The only thing was that I couldn’t; there wasn’t any connection. I looked through my backpack I brought to see if there were any snacks in it. There was a half-eaten bag of jelly beans, peanut butter crackers, gum, mints, an apple juice box, and more gum. I ate the pack of crackers I had and drunk the juice to wash it down. It wasn’t until twelve o’clock I was really freaked out. One thing bothered me. The car hadn’t run out of gas. I looked in my bag for my phone. There were crackers and my juice box. I had to get out of here even if I ended up hurt. I tug at the driver and he doesn’t budge. I push, pull, I even hit; not a thing happened. That day I wrote in this same journal the happening that led up to this. It was the third day, I think it was, when I decided to jump out of the car. I braced myself and broke the window, grabbed my phone, and made the deadly leap with my phone in hand. The wind seemed to pick me up and lift me as I flipped and rolled my way down the road. I was in the most pain I’ve ever felt then. I couldn’t even reach for my phone that lay in front of my face. The pain was so bad that I slowly closed my eyes. When I woke up I was again in the backseat of the car. I checked around for my phone but it wasn’t there. I did a test after that, ripping a piece of paper out of my notebook and throwing it out of the window. I waited until twelve o’clock and sure enough, it wasn’t there. Three days after that I couldn’t think of any way to escape; I wasn’t allowed to die and I wasn’t allowed to leave. The days following made me wish more and more I would die and all the driver would do is look at me as he always did through the rear view mirror. I began talking to the driver knowing I wouldn’t get an answer, but it kept me sane- well, sane as I hoped. To whoever finds this I don’t know where I am or if this is an everlasting curse. I hope one day to be free. My name is Jason Garther. I’m 22 and I’m stuck in the back of a forever-driving Uber drive. Category:Horror stories Category:Simon Slaughters